Goddess is Dead
by Amestris
Summary: .:AU:.Eigteen years had passed since Furiae took her own life. As the Empire rises to a stronger force than the Knights,Caim must find his living sister. DrakengardFruits Basket CROSSOVER


"Only fools fear great failure. It is the small losses that break a man down." – Angelus

**_Chapter I: Understandment, Verse I: The Queen Beast_**

It was one of those autumn days where the sun cast a golden glow over light and dark faces alike, where the crisp breeze brought the sent of falling leaves and the smallest hint of the upcoming winter. Small cirrostratus and cirrus clouds flickers across blue skies, gently warping and swirling around each other. Leaves colored amber, yellow, orange, red and indigo fall to the ground like a bird's feather to still green grass. The chatter of students held the promise of jumping in leaves and the up coming season of winter. It was the perfect paragon of a day.

But _she_ waits above the heavens, waiting for her moment to strike. Stony-like arms that shed skin like a snake's creates a storm. The storm churns and burbles with excitement as it begins to touch the earth above Japan. Rain falls in thick sheets upon poor bystander's unguarded heads. Students shriek and use their backpacks as umbrellas. She laughs her stony, horrible, grainy laugh and claps her hands together. Thunder races across the sky. Students scream and run for cover. She laughs again. How she loves her little puppets! She loves how they run under trees or under roof awnings.

Her nostrils flare as she smells something in the air. Her stony features turn into a face of anger. That little bitch is still alive! How is that possible? She died eighteen years ago! By her own hand! The stony creature snarls and stamps her feet on the floor of her white prison above the heavens. She roars and screams and howls. Thunder roars in such a way, buildings shake and tremor. Lightning widens and flashes in brilliant colors. The stone woman shrieks and continues to storm about, brining destruction.

Her children, the Grotesqueries, giggle in glee as humans run for cover. They love to watch humans run like ants. Stone teeth gnaw on human and animal bones. The stone woman frowns at the diminishing piles of bones. The Grotesqueries will be finished soon; she will need to hunt once again. She hated hunting for food, some humans could run fast. And it has been so long since she has been freed. But what side shall she hunt on? The side that has humans who eat strange things called french-fries, hamburgers and chicken tenders and drink soda? No, they are too fatty and give her children indigestion. Then she must hunt on the other side that feeds on animals, dried fruit and water. Ah, they are rich in nutrients.

But, alas, she is banished on both sides by both Goddesses. One is the goddess reborn, still holding her powers and the other a reincarnation with no power. The woman sighs and looks down. Those two women have spoilt everything. She sighs and draws the storm back in. Only the smallest of drizzles fall to the earth. The students come out from under awnings and trees and begin to walk home. Umbrellas cover three heads. The woman looks over the edge of her womb-like prison. She scowls at the middle umbrella. It's _her_. The Goddess reborn. She scowls and watches as the girl turns to talk to one of them. The woman cannot suppress her glee. The girl does not remember!

But then the stone creature frowns. But the Goddess must remember in order to free the stone woman. She has an agreement with the one-eyed man. He, too, was sent to this purgatory. But he remains in one that is similar to his own world. The one-eyed man has been dead for less than a month. He spends time with his pact-partner, who sleeps in an endless sleep. The creature sighs again and walks to her children and scolds them. They whimper and wilt under her furious gaze as she chides them to save the bones, they might not eat for a long time.

But the one-eyed man often brought food with him, cursed soldiers that taste good, as they were partly rotting already. She turns away from her children and looks over the edge. The Goddess and her companions have come to their home. The two boys are arguing. The Goddess-girl looks at them, worried, before disappearing inside. Arguments were common between the two, then? The creature kneads her hands to her forehead. Such quarrelsome males! She was to watch the Goddess, tell the one-eyed man news and gossip. And, soon, the Goddess would free her.

And the one-eyed man could return to his home with his sister. As things were suppose to be. The creature watches as the girl makes dinner. What were those things? An oven, a pot, and vegetables. She knows all the knowledge of the world, as she has been in purgatory for thousands of years, stuck between two worlds. Stuck because of the Hierarchs of so many centuries, they keep her locked far away from the touch of humans. Her children cannot play, they cannot eat and they are hungry. She waits for the Goddess to remember, to go with her brother, to unleash her upon such a sinful world that deserves the punishment of her and her starving children.

_You have found her, I presume? _Ah, the one-eyed man has arrived to her home. Her children shy from the man as he is indeed frightening. He wears a long, dirt brown cloak that falls to his knees. Covering his torso is a large, black tunic, with red embroidery at the bottom in elaborate loops and curlicues. Baggy bronze pants cover his legs and tops of his feet were black shoes cover his feet. A belt is around his waist holds cloth pillboxes, sewn on, holding curatives, charms and gold. On his belt, on the right thigh, is an empty sheath and on his left is a larger scabbard that holds a blood-stained sword. Blood-red gauntlets cover his forearms. He has chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, though on his right, it is pure white and a single long, red scar goes from his right eyebrow to his left cheek.

The one-eyed man, ex-prince, hero – Caim. He was the sister of Furiae, princess and Goddess. The stone creature nods her head and beckons Caim to her. She waves down at the house below. Caim narrows his eyes as the Goddess comes out, pinning wet clothes to a clothes line. She stops a moment and looks up, peering up at the heavens. At Caim perhaps? Caim looks at the creature, pleased. Such satisfaction and love in Caim's eyes. He must truly love his sister to ask such a favor from the stone creature.

_You have done especially well, Queen Beast. Send her dreams, Queen. She _must_ remember._ Caim turns and walks towards a shimmery veil. Caim stops and turns back, he looks on at the Queen Beast, angry, as if he knows she will betray them. _Do _not_ betray me. I've the power to kill you. _With the thin threat in the white prison, Caim leaves. The Queen seethes. She screams and howls in anger. Then she calms down and walks over to the zenith of her prison and looks down. The girl is asleep on her bed beside the window.

The Queen remembers the small dreams Caim is making the Goddess remember. Which one shall she send? The Queen smiles and knows which one she sends. The cruelest of all dreams – her death. She rolled the memory into dust and gently sprinkles it onto the girl's head. The girl frowns in her sleep and rolls over to one side. The Queen Beast is gratified, the dream is working and memories are awakening. Caim will be pleased, he will be happy, then the Queen will kill him. Humans are such gullible creatures, dead or alive. The dream begins slowly.

The Queen Beast watches as the girl tosses and turns with the pain of the first memory. The Queen Beast feels something within her, pity? No, the Beast feels pity for no human…but this Goddess is no human. She buries the love of her brother, Caim, deep and makes herself forget her parents. She buries the love of her betrothed, Inuart, deeper than that of her brother, lest it be misread as lust. She was more stone than the Queen Beast herself, forsaking emotion as weakness. No, this girl is not weak; she is stronger than her brother who is the slave to revenge and bloodlust.

Does the Beast admire this girl…? The answer comes, _yes_. The Queen Beast decides once and for all: she will not kill Caim, as that will bring the Goddess' wrath upon her stony soul. This girl is strong enough to lock the Queen Beast in eternity. She does not want the Goddess' upon her. She has the power to eradicate the Queen Beast with the wave of her hand. What is the Goddess's name now, only very few know her true name – Furiae, but her name now? She squints and looks down at the home once again. The one man who rules the house is talking on the telephone with a man whom is a doctor. _Tohru-kun_. That is her name.

She will tell Caim when he comes tomorrow to hear of his sister's progress. The Queen Beast looks at her squabbling children. She stomps over to them and slaps each one, telling them to shut up or she will punish them accordingly. The children whimper and begin to cry. The Beast slaps them and gives them one last warning. They stop sobbing and scuttle away. Stupid children. The Queen sighs and turns to watch as the girl shudders, as if cut. The smallest sliver of blood appears between the valleys of the girl's breasts. It _is_ her. The Goddess lives. Caim will be overjoyed.

The Queen Beast watches as morning arrives. The girl wakes early, earlier than the three other men. She walks into the kitchen, calm about the mark on her chest. She is accepting her death, as there are circles under her eyes and a weary step in her usually cheerful gait. She pulls food out for breakfast. She begins to cook. The delicious sent of food wakes up the red-head, Kyo-kun, as Tohru calls him. He grumbles and moans as he walks around his room and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

He wakes the man, Shigure-san, she calls him. He walks down the stairs and cheerfully greets his _flower_. An affectionate nick-name? She greets back as Kyo scowls something under his breath. He turns on the TV and watches the news. Tohru ignores him and continues to cook breakfast. The boy whom Tohru calls Yuki-kun stumbles down the stairs, delirious and half-asleep. Tohru greets him warmly and smiles at him softly. A crush? Caim will _not _be pleased at all. He is still protective of his sister, dead or alive.

He returns to her at noontime. Caim stalks over to the Queen Beast; his is guarded and clear of emotions, as always. The Queen mock bows and motions over to Tohru's school. His eyes and face softens as he looks at Tohru, the smallest of smiles are on his lips. He turns to look at the Queen, his face once again guarded. He pierces her with a strict, harsh gaze that frightens her.

_You've sent her the dream of her death? You are a fool, Beast. Send her a warming memory. The ones of our childhood. _He looks back at the school, and scowls as Yuki causes her to blush at a statement he made. _You weren't planning to tell me of her…affection for this man, were you? _The Queen Beast blinks slowly and shakes her head. She does not want this man's wrath upon her, it is as nearly as fearful as the Goddess'. Caim does not believe her, and it shows on his face. His scowls once again and looks at the Queen tiredly.

_If you must send memories of Inuart. Make her fear this man if you must. I cannot have this man interfering. I need her more that he does. _The Queen nods. Caim turns and leaves through the thin rip in the purgatory he created with his father's – now his' – sword. The Queen looks down at the Goddess she admires so. The Denpa girl – Hanajima-chan, Tohru calls her – looks up and peers straight at the Queen. The Queen froze and glares at the girl. Hanajima turns away to talk to Uo-chan.

The Queen continues to watch Tohru, her affections with Yuki. As time went on during the day Yuki becomes cornered by several mobs of girls, and Tohru is pushed by roughly by the girls where she waits beside Kyo. The two chat and Tohru winces. Pain lashes through the scar on her torso. She tells Kyo she is fine. He is such a gullible boy. But she is not all right. She fears she will have another nightmare, another scar. Yuki joins Kyo and Tohru and they leave school. The trio talks about an upcoming mile run.

Two boys around Tohru's age join them. Momiji and Hatsuharu. Tohru greets them cheerfully and smiles at them serenely. They greet her as well. The Queen Beast watches as they leave the campus, chatting about playing badminton after school. Tohru smiles as Momiji as he smiles back. Motherly affection? The Queen Beast's face falls. Caim will not be pleased _at all_. So much affection for these people, though she is a bit wary of Hatsuharu. Two auras emit from the boy. How odd. How is that possible?

Her skin itches, two single flakes fall off her skin. The Queen catches them and frowns. No, it is not time for the season of winter, as the human call it. But her skin burns and itches, so it must be an early winter. Her skin is snow. She turns away to the Grotesqueries, they are misbehaving again. With a hell-born screech, she kills each of her children. The roundel of her stone stomach promises more Grotesqueries. She sniffs distastefully and goes back to the watch of Tohru. She sniffs the air around her, ah, yes she has the power. Now the Queen knows what memories to awaken. The ones of the Seals: Desert, Sea, Forest, and Goddess. Perhaps the memories of Inuart? No, those memories will be too much, just the memories of the Seals for tonight.

That should sedate Caim for the time being. That should keep him pleased. Just those memories might trigger more than what the Queen will send. Yes, she might be freed sooner than she thought. She smiles at the thought and gently begins to crush the memories into dream dust. As she is gleeful about her hopefully hurried release, in the world of Gaea, the hierarch begins to search for ways to loophole the Queen Beast's release.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaea was close to drowning in chaos once again, just like eighteen years ago. Dark clouds churn above the zeniths of tree-tops, forests are turning black with disease and mold. Flowers and crops wither and die, leaving little food for anyone to eat. Herbivores turn into carnivores, and children go insane, as if possessed by demons. Storms are daily and the Cult of the Watchers has once again re-formed. Howls of hellish human shrieks are heard at night. The Empire has risen once again…lead by none other than a man, who should by all rights be dead, Inuart and his Black Empire dragon.

Hierarch Seere is tired, weary and is drained of all magical energy. He has been up all night, performing seals over the insane, and teleporting them to the underground gaol to be kept safeguard by the reaper. The reaper has not been cooperative lately, as it demands a pact-partner. Seere is not at the availability, as he has a pact with the Golem. Seere rubs his eyes and looks down at the blue book in his arms. He knows of a way to seal the reaper, but he needs _her_ dagger. Furiae's dagger, that is. It rides on Goddess Eris' hips each day, only taken off in the darkness of night when Eris dreams of Nowe. Seere is planning to steal that very dagger tonight, as the Goddess sleeps.

Seere brushes dirt and mud off his clothes. Seere is dressed in a grey shirt that goes to his thighs and buttons up with silver buttons, a single piece of string wraps around his waist. He wears blue shorts that goes to his knees and black knickers that go from his knees to his ankles. He wears black shoes. A grey jacket with a bowl-like collar and long sleeves covers his body and pools as his feet. A small dragon shaped brooch keeps the jacket on his small shoulders. The Hierarch has corn-blond hair that curves at his chin with bags that cover his forehead and two pieces on each side frame his cheeks. A braid on each side wraps around each side of his head and meet in the back, held together by a piece of green ribbon. He has glass-green eyes that are wise beyond his years.

He has the body of a six-year-old boy, but mentally and magically physical, he is twenty-four. But Eris insists on treating him like a child. Caim treated him like an adult, as he and Caim fought together in the war between the Union and the Empire. Furiae was indifferent to him, but she kissed his bruises if he was cut, or gave him hugs if he was crying or sad, and kept him warm with her warmth. She gave him mother's attention when she let him curl up with her on cold nights. She would protect him from Arioch, as she, too, could seal creatures.

"Furiae, I will find you once again." Seere swears lowly. He mutters the incantation for the spell of invisibility and wanders down the halls. His footsteps echo. _Damn_. He forgot the spell of silence. Guards stop their watch and grip their halberds and swords. They look around, trying to spot the perpetrator. But they couldn't see Seere, nor the magic aura that surrounds him.

"Whose there? Show yourself, coward!" One yells, waving his halberd in the air. The man beside him steps on his toes and give him a jab with the hilt of his sword. Seere gently laughs. Both men jump and look around reproachfully. They both gulp and stand back-to-back.

"Hush! It's probably Hanch or Yaha walking about in spirit." The other man hisses. "Their spirits are restless. Let them be." They bow and Seere rushes by. He stifles laughter that threatens to bubble and explode from his stomach. As he reaches the Goddess's room, he stops and licks his lips. This was the moment that could change everything. He pushes the door open and steals inside. The Goddess is sleeping peacefully in her bed of silk and velvet. She sighs contently and faces the invisible Seere.

He spots the dagger in a pile of white. He sneaks over to the pile and digs under the Goddess's white dress. His hands find the dagger. He pulls the belted sheath from the dress and hugs it close. Soon Furiae will be able to stop the Queen Beast. He hurries from the Goddess room to his own. Gleeful and satisfied, he lies back on his cot and sleeps.

He always awakes before dawn, as he must lead morning rites of passage. But last night he dreamt that Furiae made a pact with the most fearsome of all creatures. But it was nothing more than a dream. He scoops the dagger up in his hands and casts the spell of teleportation. He arrives outside the entrance of the underground gaol where the reaper looks hungrily at the insanities. Seere holds the dagger up for the reaper to see. The reaper looks at the dagger, rapture on the face of the creature.

"Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila. Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila." Seere chants over the dagger again and again until it glows an unearthly pale purplish-blue. He holds the dagger, satisfied. He then throws the dagger at the reaper. The dagger embeds itself in the reapers would-be-heart. The reaper shrieks and grabs at the dagger, trying to yank the power-ridden thing out of its chest. For whom ever holds the dagger has the power to control the reaper, and have its immoralist-like skills. Seere casts the same spell over it.

"Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila. Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila. Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila." Seere repeats in a steady voice. Only the torso and head remains of the reaper. "Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila. Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila. Hom galle'ch ne'allay fray natila." The reaper is now sealed within the blade, now ready for Furiae to wield once again. He places a special seal on the dagger, so only Goddess Furiae can use it. The spell takes a toll on Seere's frail, child-like body. He wearily tucks the dagger in his pant's waistband.

"Eris, you foolish child, you will _not_ like Furiae's wrath. It is a fearful thing." He murmurs, once again casting the spell of teleportation. As he arrives in his room once again, he clutches his chest in pain and gasps. The last spell has drained him temporarily of his magic. Not even his prophetic magic can be used. Seere sighs and goes to his door. Even though he is tired and drained, Eris will force him to lead the daily prayers and worships of the Goddess. He makes sure the dagger is safe, it is tucked away, meant only for Furiae. He smiles and leaves his room.

"Seere!" Ah, it is Eris. "Have you seen my dagger, its gone! Missing!" She runs over to Seere at an undignified pace. Furiae would never run, she would instead walk quickly. Seere bows stiffly and shakes his head: _no, Goddess. I haven't._ She sighs and walks off, angry and upset. The thunder rolls and crackles in the sky. Seere sighs, the next war is all but upon them. All they will have to do is wait for Inuart to bring a vicious attack down upon them. The Watchers will find a new envoy of the Dark God and history shall repeat itself, unless they find Furiae and bring her home.

The prayers are longer than usual and Seere blesses thousands of people. The little magical energy he has recovered is all but gone, but the seals will prevent the Dark God from finding an envoy or driving the citizens insane. When his deed is done, Seere turns and leaves the church. Outside his white stallion waits. He climbs in the horse's saddle and gently kicks its flanks. The horse moves slowly, the pace his master likes. Seere looks around at the dismal town before him, it was the same appearance eighteen years ago. History is repeating itself, but it is not caused by a possessed six-year-old girl named Manah, it is caused by a twenty-two year old insane man called Inuart.

Seere and his stallion, Firefly, arrive outside the Goddess's fortress. Seere disembarks and leads Firefly to the stables. Seere takes the saddle off of Firefly's back and places it on a dummy mount. Next he takes the bridle off and places it next to the saddle. He grabs a curry comb and brushes his mount until the white gleans like silk, or pearls or diamonds. Firefly neighs in happiness and butts Seere's back affectionately. Seere kisses the nose of Firefly and leaves the stables. He must rest the day so he will have all his magical energy restored.

"Furiae, I will save you…even if it means going to the parallel dimension." Seere murmurs softly. He falls asleep in the warm cotton of his coverlet that is curled to his chin. He whispers in his sleep and shifts to more comfortable positions. He dreams the same dream that Furiae makes a pact with the most feared creature known to mankind, to dragonkind, to any breed of animal. His nightmares induce insomnia. He cannot sleep, he cannot dream, the only thing he can do is watch as Furiae falls to the pact-price.

He awakens with all of his magic restored. Today is Moonsday, the second day of the week. Today is the day Seere devotes to searching for a way to reach the parallel dimension…where he had locked the Queen Beast. Eris will be training the new recruits for the army today. That leaves nearly all the day for Seere's own time. The said man-child changes into his normal sober, priest-like attire and trots out of his room, Furiae's dagger secure in his pant's pocket.

The Gaea University has the largest library known in mankind, holding over two-thousand-nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine books and over ten-thousand scrolls that have been translated from the dragon tongue. Seere needs to use a ladder to reach the topmost shelves where the needed information is located. _Spells and Incantations of Teleportation, Vanishings and Time-Jumps_ was the title Seere was looking for. It was an old thing, with molding edges with bookworms and rotting edges.

_The act of teleportation is simple in theory whilst it is harder to comprehend and understand during the actual decomposition of the human flesh and the resealing of the skin and cells. It is often described as a fissure in the very fabric of the surrounding nature and location and a simple reappearance of the body in a similar surrounding, though in a different location. Most spectators see a simple warp, or distortion, in the field by prolonged movements or unable to move at all. _

_The possibility of teleporting to other worlds has yet to be confirmed and during this time it has neither been confirmed nor denied. Though eighteen years ago, during the First War, many spectators swore they saw a large portion of an odd city filled with mirror buildings and strange bird-like flying devices. Whether or not this was nothing more than a hallucination, it has send many mages, sorcerers and alchemist into a frenzy to create a spell or a substance to allow a single person to Unknown Universe. _

_The only spell that seemed remotely close to finding a way to the Unknown Universe was created by sorcerer Daha'Mir, who disappeared shortly after saying the incanation which seemed to be along the lines of: Durch die Macht der Göttin und des Gaea befehle ich thee, meine Seele, Herz und Körper zum Unwüssten Weltall zu nehmen. Whether or not this spell actually works was not found, as all records of Daha'Mir and his spell work was destroyed before it could be thoroughly researched. _

Seere curses and slams the book close. It didn't give him any solid information or a clear theory. None the less, Seere tucks the book under his arms and leaves the library. He doesn't meet Eris, nor anyone else on the way back to his own small office of the University. He places the book on his small desk and reopens it and copies down the spell on a spare piece of parchment. This was written in a language called _Deutsch_, the language of the Dragons. _Durch die Macht der Göttin und des Gaea befehle ich thee, meine Seele, Herz und Körper zum Unwüssten Weltall zu nehmen_ simply meant: I command you by the power of the Goddess and Gaea to take my soul, heart and body to the Unknown Universe.

"Is it truly that simple?" Seere murmurs softly, running his middle finger down the dried letters. He shoves the book in a random drawer and tucks the parchment near Furiae's dagger. He would perform the spell at three o'clock in the morning, as it would be in the afternoon when he arrived in the Unknown Universe. He smiles to himself and leans back in his chair. He has not been this happy since he had found Nowe. He stands up and touches the edge of his desk, he undergoes a foreboding feeling. Seere bites his lip in worry. The war has begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She is sitting in a room – her own small, personal, intimate library. She is reading her favorite book, her own diary from when she was a little girl, the world where her parents were alive, where the Empire didn't exist, where she was free to love her own brother and her betrothed. Her handwriting was neat for someone of her age, and surprisingly small. Her head is on the bottom part of her palm, her fingers curled and gently laying against her forehead. Her other hand is poised to turn to the next page. A wind stirs and she catches a sent of decaying flesh and the horrible and robust stench of both dried and fresh blood. _

"_It begins." The eighteen-year-old woman says without much conviction of surprise and horror. It is a lament tone, an emotionless one as the girl pushes her chair back and peers out the window to watch the blood-stained amour of the Empire's corpses march towards the small castle of the Goddess. The Goddess does not bother to send word to her brother's small army or her ex-betrothed's small forces. They have already caught wind of the stench. They are ready to fight. _

_Her brother is standing before his own legion, calm and cool and quiet. He does not need to speak to the sparkling men in amour behind him. His confidence is infectious and the other men are as confident as he is. Just having his presents sends his men into powerful trances; they are untouched and unharmed by the end of battle. Yet hundreds die at each battle. But they all love the Lord and ex-Prince. The girl absentmindedly bunches her phalanges in her white, silk dress and wrings her fingers deeply within the soft material. She doesn't realize her fingers are going numb. The Goddess can only watch as her brother kills enemy after enemy with cat-hipped grace. _

_She shoves the feeling of worry and regret away. She cannot feel any emotion other than burdened. She rubs the bridge of her nose and scoops her diary up in her arms and sits on the sill of the window. No Empire archer could reach her up here. She solely concentrates on her diary, blocking out the sounds of breaking bones, blood curdling screams and the ripping of flesh off of bone, as the Empire Soldiers were cannibals. She turns a page and rests her black-shoed foot on the wall of the window. _

_Her chest heaves up and down as she sighs hopelessly and tosses her diary to the floor. She cannot think or read with all that noise! She runs her hands up and down the stone walls, marking the territory with her red blood. Now no-one but herself and her brother can enter here. A safe haven in a hellish place. She sits on the ground and absentmindedly braids her chin-length bob. She can only wait until the fight is over. The Goddess pulls a book from the bottom shelf and opens it. It will take a while for the spell to set. _

"**_In a single day and night of misfortune the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." _**

_The Goddess tosses the book against the wall and stands up. She finds the first sentence of the book unnerving. It reminds her too much of her position. She is pacing the room, throwing glances out the window, shuddering as more Union men fall to the unholy swords of the Empire. The Goddess rubs her temples and sits down back on the chair. Her heart was going to give out if she kept on worrying like this! With new resolve, the Goddess scoops her diary up and continues to read. A hum sets itself in the back of her head, droning out the sound of warfare and bloodlust. _

"_Furiae!" Her ex-betrothed runs through the door, panting. His sword droops from his hands as he leans against the door frame. "I am to take you the throne room, by Caim's orders. He told me earlier if the fight would turn for the worst I should protect you until my death. Come, Furiae, we must make haste." Furiae breezes by Inuart, as if he does not exist, and heads nonchalantly to the throne room. Inuart jogs to catch up with Furiae. He gently places his hand on the crook of her elbow. _

"_Inuart, how is Caim fairing in battle?" Furiae asks as she claps her hands together. Inuart sighs, runs his phalanges through his coppery-red hair and smiles tightly. Furiae's lips constrict and she makes to leave the room. Inuart grabs her arm and yanks her towards him. Furiae composes her face and gently detangles her arm from Inuart, her nails gently digging into his calloused hands. Inuart winces slightly and lets his ex-betrothed escape from his desperate embrace. Furiae smoothes the lace of her dress and turns her back to Inuart. _

"_Due to your reaction, the battle is not going well _at all_, Caim told us if this was to happen, we were to go to the throne room. Come, Inuart." Furiae ignores Inuart's heated, almost furious gaze. "Would you rather me go out to help Caim?" The Goddess words hit their intended mark and Inuart flinches and closes his eyes. "That is why Caim wants _you _to protect me. You know quite well that I cannot give my love to anyone but myself. Caim's soldier's do not. Come, Inuart. Don't you want to save me?" Furiae hold out a proffered hand, her eyebrows raise archly. Inuart takes Furiae's hand in his own rough one. _

.:._Silent black the dawn and time tells its tale. Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives_.:._ Furiae thinks morbidly. Her hand loosens in Inuart's strong hold and falls. The Goddess's heart clenches tightly, as she begins to pray, seeking the acceptance of the Mother Goddess. She feels the tingling in her chest, it is a strong power source. Not the Mother Goddess…a Dragon? Furiae gulps quietly and rubs the tips of her fingers together, warming her chilled hands together. The warmth gives her little comfort; she wishes her brother was here, wishing he was giving her hugs – even if the emotion was unrequited. _

"_Caim will win this war, Furiae, do not worry about him." Inuart says, jealously in his voice. Furiae stares at Inuart. He has mistaken Furiae's mood for worry for Caim. Furiae sighs, exhaustedly, and looks at the walkway, the nearest and quickest – if not the most unnerving – way to get to the throne room. Furiae bunches her hands in the belt around her waist and her fingers fondle the silk and lace underneath the leather. Inuart sees Furiae's movement and grumbles under his breath. It is _always _about _Caim_, never Inuart, only Caim! Inuart's fist bunches until the skin above the knuckles are white. The thought that only Caim has even bathed in Furiae's gratitude and love always, _always _made him mad. Furiae pierces Inuart with a severe, almost irate foretaste. _

"_Inuart, do _not _be angry. He is my brother. It is a sisterly affection, and even though I am the Goddess, I sometimes cannot fight it or bury it away. You are being a child, Inuart. And you are a man, you must act like one." Furiae's voice is weary now, on the brick of burdened. Inuart winces, he causes his love, his darling, unneeded pain. He gave her an unneeded burden. Furiae's mouth is tight and firm, her eyes are cold and hard. Furiae curls a lock of her ears. The throne room is in front of them. _

"_Go ahead, Furiae. I need to do a few things." Inuart beckons for Furiae to move forward. Furiae nods shortly and walks ahead and gently slams the door behind her. She looks around, the two velvet red thrones, the gold filigree top, the stained glass windows. The carpets on the floor, the tapestries on the wall, and the portraits on the walls. She walks forward and sits on the smaller throne. She lays her arms on the armrests and rests her head on the seat of the chair. The chair still smells of her mother, lilies of the valley, roses, azaleas, dahlias. _

"_Mother…father. NO! They…don't…exist…!" Furiae's hands wrap around the cold, gold metal of the armrests, her knuckles white and the bones protruding. Her face is paler than milk. She must _always_ remember that she never had parents…they are strangers, fragment of her imagination. Caim is not her brother, not her friend. Caim is the leader of the military. Inuart is her personal bodyguard, neither her betrothed nor her old lover. She closes her eyes and licks her lip. She takes in a deep breath, and exhales. They do not exist…that is correct; they are fragments of a past life. She soothes her self by creating small circles with her right thumb on the web of her left hand, between the web of her thumb and the back of her hand. _

"_Furiae…are you okay?" Inuart's voice brings her back to her current time. She looks up at Inuart, surprised. Furiae's eyes migrate to look at Inuart's ocean blue. She tucks hair behind her ears and looks out, beyond the stained glass windows. She sees a red blot high up in the sky. It is moving towards her castle. Furiae stands up, sees a suit of amour, and sees the sharp spearhead. Something is coming, she hears the heavy footsteps. The spear is heavy, and uncomfortable in her hands. But it is the closest weapon within her reach. _

"_Furiae…?" Inuart begins to ask. Furiae shushes the warrior and holds a finger to her lips. The spear is her lance of justice, and now it is comfortable in her hands. Inuart unsheathes his own long sword and places his hand on the hilt. Furiae stands erect, head held high, eyebrows archly raised. Inuart sands to the left of Furiae. The door crashes down, and from the pits comes a creature. The blood caked amour gleams claret and the red eyes lock on its item of prey. Furiae raises the spear…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru rubs her eyes and looks down at her unfinished arithmetic problems. Her dreams have become so vivid, so real, tangible. She hums a little and grabs her mechanical pencil and begins to work on the algebra. The numbers and numerical symbols flow out of her, as if she knew the algebraic problems all her life. She smiles and finishes the problems. She gently places down her pencil, and grabs a sheet of paper. _Furiae, Furiae, Furiae, Furiae, Fur-iae, Fur-aie…_She writes over and over again. Words gently escalate to her mind.

"_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_." Tohru hums. "_I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky. Watching me, watching you_." The teacher calls on her. Those of the Prince Yuki Fan-Club turn to watch Tohru fail. She smiles and answers the correctly. Yuki smiles rewardingly and turns his attention back to the teacher. The day is going fast for Tohru, as she easily clears the homework of each class. How did she get so much knowledge in such a small time?

The day ends, and Tohru has miraculously finished her homework. Her papers are done in a neat, sharp, arch scrawl, much different from her large, wide, loopy penmanship. Her handwriting is fine, small, perfectly spaced. They are walking past a park filled with cherry blossoms, Tohru catches one and throws it back into the air. She hears footsteps behind her and she swivels around. A boy, no more than six, looks at her and runs at the woman. Tohru looks at the boy, torn between happiness and surprise and grief.

"Seere…?" Tohru gasps and catches the boy. The boy nuzzles her and faints, his head resting on the woman-child's chest. Tohru places her satchel down and picks the boy up. "Kyo, could you please carry my bag for me?" Tohru asks, forgetting the usual _kun_ to Kyo's name. Kyo scoops the bag and clenches it tightly. The boy in Tohru's arms breathes in slowly. Tohru looks down, emotionlessly, at the frail, sickly looking boy in her arms. The woman-child bends down and kisses the boy's cheek.

"I guess both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people... as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we have to do yet. So, until then, sleep well, Seere." Tohru murmurs. The boy groans in response. Kyo and Yuki overhear Tohru's statement. What the universe desires? Continue to exist? They are quite confused, what does Tohru mean, exactly? She gives them no explanations as she hurries to Shigure's home. Leaving Yuki and Kyo behind she murmurs consoling words to the boy in her arms.


End file.
